


Brilliant Fusion

by 0bviousLeigh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: Masumi meets up with her fathers after her duel against Yuzu, and gets some worrying news from a duel spirit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been DYING to write a story where Masumi is Johan and Judai's adopted daughter for months now, ever since I made [this post](http://rainbow-galaxy-supernova.tumblr.com/post/153384387967/so-im-reading-up-on-masumi-right)

When Masumi leaves the pitch, she spots her Papa immediately. He’s kind of hard to miss, with his bright hair, but she gets a surprise when she sees who is standing next to him, waving his arms around.

“Dad!” She cries happily, running into his arms. Her papa was expected, but dad hadn’t been back last she checked. Her dad sweeps her into a hug and spins her around.

“What a wonderful match,” her dad says, kissing the top of her head.

Masumi leans back and grins. “I thought you said you weren’t sure you’d make it,” she pokes him in the forehead. “Were you planning this?”

“Honestly, no,” dad says. “It was…luck, that got me here.”

Yeah, right, Masumi thinks. She can see the duel spirit that lurks over her dad’s shoulder.

Masumi releases her dad and hugs her papa. He kisses her cheek and beams at her.

“We’re so proud of you,” papa says.

“I wish I could have won, especially since both of you were watching,” Masumi says. The loss does sting, but perhaps not as much as it might have.

“Oh, I think you had a personal victory,” dad says, winking. “I saw the way you reacted at the end of the duel. I’m proud of you, honey.”

“For what?” Masumi scoffs, but her cheeks heat up again.

Dad ruffles her hair. “For not letting your pride cloud your judgement of a duelist. You can be a bit harsh, you know.”

Masumi shrugs and puts an arm around each of her fathers’ waists. “I dueled her before,” she explains as the three of them walk towards the locker rooms. The cheers of the audience fade the further away from the pitch they go, and Masumi thinks back to that duel. “She had a lot on the line. The Chairwoman wanted to buy her school, she was supposed to be fighting for it, but her heart wasn’t in the fight. She was so wishy-washy.” Masumi wrinkles her nose. “It was most unbecoming.”

“I remember hearing about it,” dad says. “You talked about her for a while.”

“And that was after the fact,” papa says, and Masumi can hear him rolling his eyes. “She went on about Yuzu for days before you got home.”

“She had no clarity,” Masumi sniffs. “If she were a gem, no cut in the world could have made her sparkle.”

“But now?” Papa prompts.

Masumi shrugs. “Guess she found a way to keep her heart steady. I’d like to think my criticism of her had something to do with it.”

“Oh, is that right?” Dad asks. “You know, you remind me more of your godmother every day.”

“I learned from the best,” Masumi says, ignoring her fathers as they clutch their hearts and ask why they’re not the best to learn from.

Having reached the locker room, Masumi kisses her fathers’ cheeks and waves to them. They’ll go back to their seats, and Masumi will sit with her classmates. First, she takes a bit of a breather.

The locker room isn’t traditional. Sure, there are lockers, but also lounge-like amenities. Masumi goes to the bathroom to splash water on her face, washing away the dirt and grime from the match. She grabs a snack from the vending machine, and then she sits down to go through her deck. The spirits chatter at her, each with something to say—even the ones who didn’t get called out during the duel. Masumi hushes them and tells them to speak one at a time. Some of them are apologetic, some of them are cross (both with themselves and Masumi), and some are nursing wounds. Masumi does her best to soothe them all, and when she’s done, she lingers on one card.

Crystal Rose. She has a feeling its allegiance has changed.

Masumi puts her cards away, keeping Crystal Rose reachable, and gathers her things. Without looking over her shoulder she calls, “You don’t even go here.”

The duel spirit scoffs, “That movie is still trash.”

Masumi flips her hair over her shoulder and turns to face the spirit. Yubel, the spirit who guides her father around the world, and the spirit who has watched over Masumi for years.

“It’s a classic,” Masumi says defensively.

Yubel rolls her eyes and floats closer, smacking Masumi’s shoulder with her wing. “That girl you dueled before…she’s cute, isn’t she?”

Masumi doesn’t blush this time. “If you try to set me up with everyone who beats me…”

“Not everyone,” Yubel says, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “Just the cute ones.”

“You’re impossible,” Masumi says. She leaves the locker room and goes back to her friends, but Yubel follows her. With the duel spirit’s presence lingering, Masumi feels antsy. She wants to talk to Yubel and ask her how things went on her dad’s latest trip—Yubel is the only one who will be honest with her about what her dad gets into—but she can’t with all these people sitting around her.

Yubel does, however, find a moment to lean over Masumi’s shoulder and whisper, “Your father is worried. Things are not as they should be in this world.” She points to where Yuzu is sitting. “He thinks the girl is involved in it somehow. As well as the boy next to her.”

The boy next to her…Yubel must mean Yuya. And to be honest, it doesn’t surprise Masumi. Yuya is a stronger duelist than people give him credit for, and Yuzu is close to him. Of course whatever her father is investigating would involve the pair of them. Masumi can’t help Yuya, she has no idea how, but she can do something for Yuzu.

When the duels end for the day, Masumi meets up with her fathers again. As they leave the stadium, she spots Yuzu and excuses herself. Masumi keeps her expression as unreadable as she can as she stalks over. Yuzu visibly steels herself, probably preparing for a verbal assault, but Masumi removes Crystal Rose from her deck and hands the card to Yuzu. She acts casual about it, keeping her tone even and tossing her hair back like she’s too cool to give a second thought to what she’s doing. She doesn’t hang around to talk to Yuzu or wait for the questions she knows are going to come. She wouldn’t know how to explain herself anyway, and she’s got her dads waiting for her, so she leaves as quickly as she came.

Masumi goes back to her fathers and walks away with her hands in theirs. Yubel floats along behind them, looking Masumi over with admiration. Maybe Crystal Rose isn’t a powerful card, but if it can help Yuzu during what’s to come, then Masumi will be grateful.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Yuya?” Yuzu asks, staring after Masumi and her parents. “Did you recognize Masumi’s fathers?”

“No,” Yuya says. “Should I have?”

“They look familiar,” Yuzu says.

Yoko chuckles. “I recognized one of her fathers as Johan Anderson, master of the Crystal Beast deck, so that must make her other father Yuki Judai.”

“I know those names,” Yuzu says. “How do I know them?”

“Oh, they’re very famous duelists,” Shuzo says. “They retired from dueling, Mr. Anderson is now a jeweler, and Yuki-san…well, no one’s quite sure what he does now. He seems to pop up around the world at random.”

Yuzu wonders why Masumi doesn’t share either of their last names, but it’s not her business, so she pushes the thought away and looks down at the card in her hand. Crystal Rose. She’s honored that Masumi gave it to her, and she slips it carefully into her deck. She hopes someday she’ll get a chance to thank Masumi properly for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering doing a kind of prequel to this about Judai and Johan actually adopting Masumi.


End file.
